


[podfic] Bronze-Pressed Invitations

by icarusinflight, kitty_collab (kitty_fic), Vaysh-podfics (Vaysh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, Epistolary, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_collab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh-podfics
Summary: Harry and Draco are trying to send invitations to their Christmas party that make it clear, in some acceptable way, that they're together. It isn't going well.A podfic reading in three voices.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	[podfic] Bronze-Pressed Invitations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bronze-Pressed Invitations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092644) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 



> Dear Smirkingcat ♥, what more fitting gift for you than a podfic collaboration of actually five people: the writer, the cover artist, and three podficcers. We hope you enjoy our transatlantic efforts. Have a Happy New Year!
> 
> Thank you to Lomonaaeren, for giving us permission to podfic her advent fic. ♥
> 
> And thanks to Capitu for creating such a gorgeous podfic cover. ♥

**Podfic Length:** 15:27 minutes

 **Podfic Cover:** by Capitu

 **Music:** [God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ku7ohU1IGls) by Pentatonix

 **Download Links** : [mp3 (10.89MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/f4bvkqclfbc81uk/Bronze-Pressed.mp3/file) | [m4a (9.01MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hgza8f9zlklrsmd/Bronze-Pressed.m4a/file) (both on mediafire)

  



End file.
